


Caught

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hooker steve rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sweet, Virgin Steve Rogers, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: It hadn't been on Tony's list for the evening to deflower a hooker, but he couldn't lie that the thought of being the first to feel Steve that way wasn't enticing. And something else burned inside him: a desire to make it good for him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 709





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).



> This is for sabre because Bloodbag had neither big Steve nor Steve's moment of deflowering so I basically failed her on all fronts. I almost named it "A Hole New World" just to torture her, but look I can be nice! Here is big, hooker Steve shamelessly losing his ability to see unicorns, thank you and goodnight.
> 
> Thanks to ashy for beta!

Tony opened the door, holding it wide to let Steve shuffle in behind him. He tossed his keys in the bowl on the counter and made his way over to the wet bar. "Drink?"

Steve was still hovering by the door, clutching his bag to his chest like a shield. "No thank you."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the other man. He'd been so smooth when he had leaned on the frame of Tony's open car window and purred, "Looking for a date tonight?" but now he looked anything but smooth. Under Tony's scrutiny, he dropped his bag by the door and straightened up, quite obviously forcing a smile.

Tony knocked back three fingers of scotch then set his glass down, he circled around the bar and Steve shuffled up to meet him. "Are you okay?" Tony asked softly.

"I'm great. I'm - uh. What do you want me to do?" There was too much hesitancy in it. Tony frowned.

"How about I pay you now?" Tony said. "Get that out of the way."

"Sure. Great."

"How much did you say?"

"Two hundred for the hour." Steve chewed his lip.

"Alright." Tony took out his wallet and peeled out six hundreds, one by one. He handed them over. "Three hours."

Steve swallowed heavily. 

"I like to take my time."

"Okay."

While Steve shoved the cash in his pocket, Tony reached out and cupped his chin. "What do you do, gorgeous?"

"I… uh. What do you want to do?" he tried.

"Hmm." Tony stroked his thumb over Steve's cheek. "Here. Come with me." Tony wound their fingers together and led Steve to the master bedroom. He stripped off his own clothes and stepped into the ensuite, leaving the door open as a signal for Steve to follow him. A moment later, Steve appeared in the doorway, also naked.

"Good lord, you're beautiful," Tony said, flattening a hand over Steve's abs. Steve was making a remarkable showing down south, as well, and he wasn't even hard yet. "Shower?"

Steve nodded. "Good."

Tony turned the shower on and stepped under the spray. The shower enclosure was big enough to fit seven, but he smiled when Steve still snuggled up close to him, letting the water from one head rush over both of them. Tony ran his hands down Steve's naked chest, humming with pleasure at the shudder under his palms. "You must work out eighteen times a day."

Steve chuckled. "Something like that."

Tony quirked up an eyebrow. "Guess I'm not far off hmm?" He rolled their hips together. "And what a workout it is."

Steve did a weird half-smile, half-grimace thing, and Tony eased back a bit, not sure where he was going wrong. He'd never met a hooker who was so uncomfortable with being reminded that he was a hooker. Tony thought he'd made it pretty clear that he didn't think there was any shame in it. He was the one paying, after all. He was a hypocrite about a lot of things, but not about this. 

Tony reached for the shower gel, and Steve darted forward and stopped his hand. "I can do that."

Okay, now they were getting somewhere. Tony handed him the bottle. Steve squeezed some into his hand then rubbed them together. He worked a lather up on Tony's chests then skated his hands over his shoulders and down his arms. Tony let his eyes fall shut. "That feels good."

"Good," Steve breathed, sounding far too relieved.

Tony smiled. They'd found their rhythm, now. Steve washed Tony then himself, letting Tony skate eager fingers over his skin. But after they stepped out of the shower and toweled off, Steve snapped shut again. 

Tony backed him up to the edge of the bed, and Steve's whole body went stiff. Tony nuzzled into his neck, and Steve bent his head to allow him entry but when Tony reached for Steve's dick, he flinched. Tony sighed, easing back. "Okay, what is it? Is it cause I'm a celebrity? Or maybe you find me repulsive? Or you're hiding a secret injury? I don't have a habit of taking people to my bed who don't want to be there, so just tell me or I'm going to assume the worst."

Steve looked utterly mortified. "Okay. Fine," he said, like a man on his way to the guillotine. "Look - I feel like it's pretty obvious, but… I've never done this before."

Tony's lips twitched up in a smile. "Okay. I had possibly figured that out."

"So. I'm sorry. And I'll give you back your money cause obviously I'm not worth that much but I would still very much like to do this. But if you don't want to I'll… give you a refund." Steve's eyes dropped to the carpet.

Tony stepped closer and hooked one knuckle under Steve's chin, lifting his eyes up again. "Hey, beautiful. Don't look so sad. Why do you want to do this so badly? You need money?"

Steve nodded. "My mother, she's sick. And I haven't been able to get a day job that pays more than barely enough to cover rent. I work as a cashier during the day. I dropped out of school but I was on a scholarship anyway, so it's not like it saved tuition money. So I tried to get work as a bartender at night as well, but no one was hiring with no experience. But I have a friend of a friend who does this so… he helped me get started. But now I obviously have no clue what I'm doing. And I want to show you a good time, I really do, but…"

There was something about the way Steve was squirming on the bed, something about the trepidation in his eyes that made Tony push more. "When you say you've never done this before… you mean hooking? Or…"

Steve chewed his lip for a moment then his face crumpled with humiliation. "I've never done _any_ of this before. I've never had sex at all, let alone for money."

"Oh, sweetheart," Tony murmured.

Steve's cheeks turned bright red. "God. I can't believe I told you that. I'm supposed to be making your night, not ruining it." He pushed up, sliding out from under Tony and started scrambling for his clothes. "Look, I'll just - I'll - I'll leave the money and I'll go. And if you want, I'll send my friend back. He knows what he's doing. So he'll be worth it to you. And I'll cover it, for the trouble I've put you through. I'm so sorry -" Steve's voice hitched, and Tony launched himself off the bed and caught him loosely in his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey. Slow your roll there, Roadrunner. You don't have to take off. Take a moment, okay? Sit." Tony eased him back down to the edge of the bed then crouched in front of him. He put a hand on each of Steve's knees and rubbed gently until Steve's breathing slowed down again. "You okay?"

Steve nodded.

"Are you in immediate trouble? Do you owe the money to someone? Is someone forcing you to do this? You can be honest with me, Steve. You're safe here, I promise."

Steve shook his head slowly. "No… it's nothing like that. I'm safe. I just know the bills are going to pile up, and I need a job that can support us while she's in chemo. I thought - stupidly - that maybe I'd be good at this. I know I have a nice body and it just seemed… I don't know. Doable."

Tony grinned. "Yeah, you're pretty doable. Got that right."

Steve barked out a startled laugh.

Tony ran his thumb across Steve's lips. "Especially when you do that." He pushed up to his feet. "Okay so. Two hundred an hour. It's nine now. Hooking hours end around three. So generously, you'd make, what? Fifteen hundred tonight?" Tony found his pants in the mess of their clothes and pulled out his wallet again. He counted off nine more hundreds and pushed them into the pocket of Steve's jeans. "Night's all mine."

Steve's eyes went wide. "Tony…"

"Come here. Just talk to me, now that there's no rush. You don't have to stay, but I don't want you to feel like you have to go, either." Tony climbed up onto the bed, and Steve tipped down on his side so they were lying face to face on their sides. "Why are you still a virgin?"

Steve shrugged. "It's not like I planned it. I just never met someone. It took me a long time to realize that the reason I wasn't interested in women was because I was interested in men, not nobody. And the older I got, the harder it was to admit it was my first time without scaring people off. I tried to pick up a one night stand a few times, just to get it over with, but I'm not very good at that kind of thing." Steve gestured towards their current predicament. "It's not like I don't want to have sex. I do."

"But with a stranger? For money?"

"Sure. Why not? It's just a thing two bodies can do together. Everyone always acts like I saved my virginity as some token I can bestow upon the right person. But it's not like that. I just haven't had sex yet. I also haven't ever gone skydiving. They're just… activities. I thought if someone was paying me it wouldn't be so awkward, trying to buy someone a drink or - or, I don't even know. Flirting. I thought we'd just be able to… do it. But I screwed up this too."

Tony considered him for a long moment. "If I make you just lie with me here, watching TV for the next six hours, you're just going to go right back out tomorrow night and find someone else, right?"

Steve shrugged again. "Yeah."

It hadn't been on Tony's list for the evening to deflower a hooker, but he couldn't lie that the thought of being the first to feel Steve that way wasn't enticing. And something else burned inside him: a desire to make it good for him. Even though Steve didn't seem to care, his first time wasn't something he could take back. Maybe Tony could at least make a nice memory instead of a painful one. If he didn't, someone else might not be so kind.

Steve's eyes were bright and fixed on Tony. He pushed up on one elbow so he was looking down, blonde hair flopping into his face. Tony reached up to brush it away, and Steve's eyes wandered down to his lips. They hung there. 

Tony's tongue darted out, brushing over his lower lip, and Steve dipped down, catching the movement with his own tongue. Tony moaned softly and pushed both hands back through Steve's hair, guiding the angle of his head just right. When Steve gasped into the kiss and his hips jerked forward, Tony rolled them over, pushing Steve to his back and bracing his elbows on either side of him. He bent down and tasted Steve's mouth again, licking inside and teasing Steve's tongue with his own. 

Steve shifted under him, legs spreading, and his hands snapped up to Tony's sides, petting up over his ribs. Tony pulled away from the kiss to work his way along the curve of Steve's jaw, down his neck, and across his chest. He sucked one of his nipples into his mouth and Steve's moan rumbled through him. "Oh, Tony." His hips thrust up again.

Tony tipped his head down to take in the sight of Steve's cock, rock hard now, jutting up proud over his stomach. He nipped just under Steve's ribs then sucked - not hard enough to leave a mark tomorrow morning, but hard enough to blush the skin and echo the indent of his teeth. 

Steve covered his face with one arm, groaning into the inside of his elbow. Tony shuffled further down, letting his chest drag over Steve's cock and delighting in the trail of precome it left on his skin. 

Tony licked a stripe over Steve's stomach, purposely avoiding touching his cock more than a light brush. 

"Tony…" Steve whined. "Please."

"Mmmm, you want me to touch you, baby?"

"Yes." 

Tony rested his chin on Steve's hip to look up at his red cheeks and hungry eyes. "You're beautiful."

Steve's expression dissolved into pure need, and he writhed again with a soft whine. Tony took pity on him and turned to lick a path up the - rather impressive - length of Steve's cock.

_"Oh,"_ Steve whispered, like a prayer, and Tony pushed up, opened his mouth, and sucked him down to the base. "Oh - _fuck!"_

Steve's cock was full and heavy on Tony's tongue, long enough that he needed to relax his throat, swallow carefully, and breathe through his nose to take him all. And his was the first mouth to touch Steve like this, the first tongue to taste him. He was delicious. 

Tony started bobbing his head and wrapped his hand around a few inches of Steve to relieve his throat. One of Steve's hands snapped down to grip Tony's shoulder, as if he was afraid to grab anywhere else. Tony sucked and swallowed, working his tongue around the head as he rocked back then pressing down to wrap wet heat around as much of him as he could manage. He twisted to look up and watch Steve's face as he succumbed to this pleasure for the first time.

Tony let his free hand drift down to tease up the curve of Steve's ass. He ran his fingertips between his cheeks, brushing them featherlight over Steve's hole, and Steve twitched and gasped. He was so sensitive, so eager. Steve didn't know what he liked yet, and it was giving Tony a special thrill to help him find out.

When Steve's legs started twitching - orgasm imminent - Tony slowly pulled off, grinning at Steve's needy little whine.

"You like that?" Tony asked, preening when Steve nodded enthusiastically.

"You feel so good. Oh my god. Can I do that for you?"

"You're so sweet." Tony ran his fingers over Steve's ass again. "But I'd rather show you something else. Can I?"

"Anything," Steve breathed.

Tony chuckled. "Careful with throwing that around, sweetheart. You can't believe the things I can come up with, with _anything."_

"Oh, god."

Tony pushed Steve's legs up so his knees were bent, feet braced on the bed. He admired him for a moment then petted his thumb over Steve's hole. It quivered under his touch. "There's lube and condoms in that drawer." He gestured and Steve twisted away from him for a moment to get the supplies, which he handed down to Tony. 

Tony set the condoms within reach then popped the cap on the lube. He put a drop on the pad of his thumb then went back to Steve's hole. He circled the rim, spreading the lube around, then hooked the very tip of his thumb instead, pushing gently against the resistance and easy Steve open. 

Steve squirmed, toes curling and uncurling. 

"Have you ever touched yourself like this?" Tony asked.

"Only a little," Steve said. "I don't have any toys or anything. Just some fingers once in a while."

"That's criminal," Tony crooned. He pushed his thumb in deeper. "Cause an ass like this deserves to be impaled on a thick, heavy vibrator all the damn time. Until you're weeping and you can't come anymore."

Steve's bottom lip disappeared between his teeth. _"Yes…"_

"You like the sound of that?"

"I do."

"Well, maybe if you're good, I'll show you the toy drawer. But for now, I have to know what this feels like on my cock." Tony rubbed his fingers through the mess of lube and traded his thumb for his middle finger, shifting with anticipation when Steve's body eagerly swallowed him. His insides were soft and slick with lube, strong muscles giving Tony's fingers a preview of what he'd be feeling soon. 

When two fingers were sliding in easily, Tony rubbed his palm over Steve's stomach. "Here. Flip over."

Steve let himself be maneuvered onto his knees, with his arms folded over a pillow, chest down, ass up. Tony kneeled behind him. He ran his hands over the curve of Steve's beautiful, perfectly formed ass. He couldn't help squeezing. He parted Steve's cheeks and stroked his fingers over his hole before sliding them back in - two together now. 

Steve offered no resistance. He arched his back and pressed his hips towards Tony, pushing Tony's fingers in deeper. "Does that feel good?" Tony asked.

He could just make out Steve's nod. "S good."

"Can you take more?"

Steve's nodding ramped up. "More please."

Tony added another finger, working it in slowly, having to push and stretch a little now to get Steve's body to accept the girth. "Have you ever had someone else's fingers in here?"

"No. Never."

"How does it feel?"

"Amazing."

Tony leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the curve of Steve's ass, his free hand snaking up between his legs to tease a little at Steve's cock, keeping it interested. The amount of precome leaking from the tip made Tony have to shift where he sat, his own cock desperate for attention. 

Steve was thrusting backwards on three of Tony's fingers, chest heaving and cock twitching, so Tony deemed him ready for more. "Okay, gorgeous. Lie down." He applied a little pressure to Steve's back and he flattened out, letting Tony's fingers slip free at the same time. 

Tony opened a condom and rolled it on then slicked it up with more lube. He wiped his hand off on the corner of the sheets and folded over Steve on his hands and knees. Steve half twisted around to meet his eyes and Tony kissed him soundly. "You can stop me any time."

"Okay."

"You sure you want this? We can take a break or stop now. I can suck you off and we can call it a night. A good night."

Steve shook his head. "I want this. Thank you for being patient with me."

Tony kissed him instead of trying to find an answer to that that wasn't far too affectionate and far too familiar for a hooker he'd picked up on the street only an hour ago.

He tucked himself between Steve's legs, encouraging him to fold one up. Steve stayed half twisted around so he could see Tony's face as Tony lined up, rubbing the head of his cock over his hole before letting the rim catch it. 

Tony pressed in, just a bare inch, and watched Steve's mouth fall open, eyes going wide. "You okay?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. It's… a lot."

Tony laughed softly. "Never going to say no to hearing that." He bent down and kissed him, letting Steve push the kiss deeper and filthier as he gained inch after inch. "You can tell me to stop or go slower."

Steve reached back to tangle his fingers with Tony's. "Don't stop."

Tony let himself sink in, a little at a time, kissing Steve whenever he tensed up a little, breathing through the stretch. He was so hot and tight, gripping Tony's cock like a vise. He felt phenomenal. "You feel incredible. God. You can take more, sweetheart, come on." Tony pushed on, and he finally let out a soft moan in tandem with Steve's gasp when he bottomed out, fully encased in his heat. "How does that feel?"

"I'm - _guh -"_ Steve ground his face into the pillow then turned back to Tony. "It's amazing. You're so deep. I feel so full."

"Feel good?"

"It's - it's good, yeah. Sort of… satisfying."

"Yeah. When you're ready, I'm going to show you how much better it gets." Tony rocked his hips just a little, not enough to pull free but enough to move his length inside Steve, brush the sensitive places inside him. 

"Wow." Steve's eyes fluttered shut. "I'm ready."

Tony chuckled. "You have a habit of diving into things head first, don't you? Do before you think?"

Steve pouted. "So what?"

"So… it makes me want to fuck that cockiness right out of you." Tony pulled back a bare inch and pressed in again.

Steve's mouth fell open and his head tilted back. "Oh…"

Tony sat back on his heels, drawing his cock almost all the way out. He splashed another dollop of lube on then pushed in again, this time pulling back again without pause. Each thrust pushed a gasping moan out of Steve until he was twisting and arching, trying to arch up to meet Tony's rhythm. "Okay. Hold on." Tony pulled free completely and Steve whined. "I know, sweetheart. Here. Turn over." Tony smacked Steve's hip until he twisted onto his back. Tony folded down onto his chest. He bit at the meat of Steve's shoulder, working his way up to his neck as he guided his cock back to Steve's slippery hole.

The new angle let Steve lift his hips up, and when Tony hooked one arm under his knee and folded his leg up they both cursed at the next thrust. Tony was so deep in Steve's wet heat and he had to have been hitting his prostate dead on because the tortured expression on Steve's face was pure, overwhelmed bliss. 

"You look so good like that," Tony murmured.

"That feels - _ah_ \- so good," Steve hiccuped, eyes wet and lips dry. "Fuck me - _oh."_

Tony sucked Steve's lip between his teeth, worrying it while Steve canted his hips up over and over to receive Tony's thrusts. Pleasure built, deep and intense and insistent, and Tony tipped down to brace his forehead on Steve's chest as he drove into him over and over. 

When he slowed, Steve actually barked out a, "Hey!" and Tony laughed.

"There's something else I want you to try," Tony said, laving over one of Steve's nipples just to make him squirm. He pulled free - and god did that take all his willpower - then tipped over onto his back. He patted his thighs. "Come here."

Steve hesitated for a moment then rolled up after him, shifting one leg over Tony's hips. "How do I -?"

"Here you go." Tony guided his own cock to Steve's hole as he sat back, sinking down. Steve shuddered on top of him, one knuckle jammed between his teeth. His other hand stayed braced on Tony's chest, holding him upright. Tony cupped his ass and guided him into a rhythm, up and down, slow, steady, languorous. 

It was one of Tony's favourite positions. He braced his feet so he could push up to meet Steve as he rocked down again, every inch of the beautiful man on display like a piece in an art gallery. His back arched, pulling skin taut over his firm abs, sweat shiny on his brow which was creased with need and pleasure. 

"How does that feel?"

"Good," Steve gasped. He tipped his head back and rolled his hips. "So deep. I feel like you're… so deep."

"I can feel it, baby. Filling you up."

"I'm - _fuck."_ Steve moaned long and low. "I can't breathe."

Tony stilled, hands clenching on Steve's thighs. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Steve laughed and it was wild and giddy. "It's a good breathless."

"God, Steve…" Tony used a firm handhold on both of Steve's hips to draw him down and push him back, guiding his use of those phenomenal muscles to fuck himself up and down on Tony's cock. 

"I'm going to come." Steve covered his face with both his hands then tipped forward, bracing them on Tony's chest instead. "I'm so close. God, I'm so close."

Steve clenched around Tony's cock, rippling and squeezing as he tumbled endlessly towards the edge. Tony pushed up into him, roughly now, driven by his own desires, eyes fixed on Steve's face as he fell to pieces. 

_"Tony,"_ Steve whined, and he shuddered and came. Wave after wave of hot come jerked out of him and covered Tony's chest. Watching and feeling Steve crash over that peak set Tony off and with two more thrusts he was coming too. He pulsed in the condom, deep inside Steve. When Steve slumped onto Tony's chest, Tony wrapped both arms around his shoulders and held him close. 

"Oh, sweetheart, that was _gorgeous,"_ Tony murmured.

"I'm - oh." Steve shuddered. "Wow."

"You okay?" Tony rubbed his back.

"Yeah…" Steve nuzzled into his neck. "I feel great."

Tony let him lie there a little longer then shifted his hips to slide free of his body. Steve rolled to the side and Tony let him tip right onto his back. He sat up and petted one hand down Steve's chest, swiping through sweat and come. "What a wonderful mess."

Steve grinned up at him dopily. "That was amazing."

"Yeah?" Tony couldn't help asking, and when Steve nodded, he bent down and kissed him. "You feel okay?"

"I feel wonderful."

"No pain?"

Steve shook his head. 

"Alright." Tony petted his hair back. "I'll stop motherhenning you. Do you want to go or do you want to hang out for a bit?"

Steve smirked. "Well, you paid for the whole night."

"You don't have to stay, though, honest. You've more than earned it. I got something no one else can ever have…" Tony trailed a finger down Steve's chest. 

Steve shifted, arching up into Tony's touch. "Is it okay if I stay?"

"Of course. I have a meeting tomorrow morning at around ten, but you're free to stay until then." Tony got up and stretched. He padded into the bathroom, rinsed off, then ran a washcloth under warm water. He made his way back to the bedroom and handed it off to Steve who started washing the mess off his stomach.

"Can I ask… why pay for it? I hope you won't take that the wrong way."

Tony shrugged. "It's easier. It's simpler. It's nice knowing that the person I'm with is there to get paid and go and not milk their fifteen off me. I'm a touchy person. I need a lot of human contact, but when I've chosen those people based on feelings, it hasn't always gone well for me." Tony took the cloth back and threw it in the hamper, then left the bedroom for the kitchen. He found a box of Oreos in the back of the pantry and brought it back to bed. He sprawled out, the cookies between them, and gestured at JARVIS to turn on the TV.

"Oh, wow, that's cool." Steve peeled open the package and dug out a cookie.

Tony twisted his head to the side to watch Steve tug the cookies apart and lick the icing out of the middle. 

**

Tony woke up first. He and Steve were curled up together in the bed, arms and legs tangled together, and Steve was breathing softly and gently. Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead and watched his eyes flutter open.

"Morning," Steve husked, voice rattly and rough with sleep.

"Morning." Tony propped himself up on one elbow. "Are you a shower person, a breakfast person, or a fuck-off-I'm-sleeping-in person?"

Steve chuckled. "A run person, usually."

"Ah yes." Tony gestured towards his abs. "Those didn't rub off onto the sheets last night so I guess they're real. That makes sense."

"But today I'll be a shower and breakfast person."

"Sounds good."

Tony started the shower and was stretching up tall when Steve's arms wound around his waist, lips pressed to the back of his neck. "Is this okay?" Steve murmured.

Tony leaned back, letting Steve take his weight. "It's lovely."

In the shower, Tony let Steve's hands wander wherever they wanted, sighing and murmuring encouragement as he found the places that made pleasure rush through him. Seeing they were both hard, between shampoo and conditioner, Tony guided Steve's hand to both their cocks, held tightly together, and showed him the pace that felt nice, that dragged his hot palm up over both of them.

"Oh, god." Steve braced one hand on the tile next to Tony's head as he stroked them, winding them up higher and higher into pleasure. The hot press of Steve's cock against his, slick and wet and heavy brought Tony to the edge shockingly quickly.

"Steve. Don't stop. I'm going to come." Tony wrapped both hands around Steve's neck for leverage and thrust into his hand. Steve's thumb rubbed under the head. "Fuck. Yes."

Steve moaned softly, pressing closer, and the slight change in angle set Tony off. With a bitten off curse, he spilled in Steve's hand, his come coating Steve's cock. Tony slid away, but Steve kept pumping, using Tony's come as lube to jack himself off. Unable to keep his hands to himself, Tony flicked his thumb over one of Steve's nipples while he latched his mouth over the other. 

_"Ah -"_ Steve squeaked, flushing Tony with another wave of pleasure at the thought that he could make him feel like that. "Oh my god…" Steve pressed forwarwd, pinning Tony against the shower wall, and stumbled into orgasm. 

The water washed away the physical evidence right away, but their heaving chests and wandering fingers lasted long after. Eventually, Tony worked his hands up into Steve's hair and rubbed the conditioner through. He was unable to resist nipping at his lips when Steve tipped his head back and closed his eyes. 

When they couldn't find excuses any longer, they got out and dried off. Steve redressed in his clothes from last night while Tony pulled on sweat pants and a t-shirt. They small talked over toast and yogurt, neither seemingly wanting to dive any deeper. Time ticked on, closer and closer to ten, but Tony kept peeling his eyes away from the clock. When his phone buzzed with a warning that he needed to start prep, Steve stood up.

"I should go."

"Alright." Tony walked him to the door. He stuck his hand in Steve's pocket with a raised eyebrow and made sure the wad of cash was still there, tucked down safely. Tony used Steve's shirt collar to tug him down into a sizzling kiss. "You sure you'll be alright?"

Steve grinned. "I'll be great. Thank you."

Tony dug around in the bowl by the door and came up with a business card. "If you ever need anything, call me. That's my personal number on the back."

"Wow. Okay. Thank you." Steve half turned to the door then spun back and stole a last kiss. "Really," he whispered, still close enough that Tony could feel his breath on his cheek," thank you." He turned and slipped out the door. 

Tony closed it behind him. He leaned back against the closed door, eyes up to the ceiling, and listened to the elevator slide down. "Hey, J?"

"Yes, sir."

"Does he have a gofundme or something?"

There was a pause. "Yes, sir. It's in his mother's name: Sarah Rogers. Shall I fully fund it?"

Tony hummed. He mentally went through his rolodex "Too obvious. Match the highest donation so far, anonymous. Backdate it to two days ago if you can, then send it to Lacy with a note to say she came across it on her own when she posts. Her following will take care of the rest. If they don't, fully fund it after the rush." 

"Consider it done, sir."

"Thanks, J." Tony stretched out pleasantly achy muscles and shuffled back to his bedroom with a yawn. He flopped onto the bed and breathed in deeply. The sheets still smelled like Steve. Tony breathed in again then rolled onto his back. 

His phone buzzed and he dug it out to read the notification, expecting another meeting alert, but it wasn't. 

**_Unknown Number_ **

_In case you wanted my number too_   
_If you wanted to be a repeat client ;)_   
_Of if you just wanted to talk_   
_Get coffee sometime, maybe_   
_Shit that's really inappropriate, isn't it?_   
_Never mind._

Tony grinned at Steve's chaotic texting, something new flip-flopping in his chest.

Huh. That was an unexpected development. 

Despite the frequency with which Tony welcomed someone unknown into his bed, he'd never caught anything from any of them. Except today.

Today, for the first time, he'd caught feelings.

_Coffee sounds great._


End file.
